An Unfortunate Turn of Events
by Emmett's Girl 47
Summary: When Edward catches Jasper and Rosalie together, he thinks the Cullen family will be no more. But that's not the case: As it turns out, the Cullen's were never exactly happy with their pairings in "Twilight"...
1. Caught

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, or the characters (unfortunatly) and if I was Stephenie Meyer, my writing would not be this bad! _

--

I lay in bed. It was only 3:30 in the afternoon, but I was at home, and she was at her house.

My life is so boring if she isn't here with me. My mind required stimulation, and the feeling I got when I was around my only true love- Bella. I missed her.

We had been together at noon... _ugh Edward, get a hold of yourself!_

I scanned the thoughts of my family. Carlisle was busy thinking trying to diagnose a new patient: something about salt and a car... I tuned that one out. Even though I had been to med school twice, it was no thrill to me. Boring!

Esme was cleaning our already spotless house. She was thinking back to the days she had with her son. Before he died. I tuned that one out too- it was painful.

Alice was playing chess with Emmett. She was winning, of course.

We all loved playing chess with Alice- if we won someday, imagine the bragging rights!? That's when I heard it.

Jasper's high pitched laugh. I recognized it- the kind of laugh when he and Alice were alone together.

Jasper was... and Alice was... what the hell?

I heard Rosalie next, a high pitched moan. That was enough. I had to tell Alice and Emmett.

But I couldn't- it would hurt them so much. Alice loves Jasper- how could he do this to her? With her own "sister"!?

In this house, we never considered ourselves siblings- only in the human world. But still, how could he do this to Alice!? They love each other!

And Rosalie... I knew she had done this kind of thing before she met Emmett... but how could she do this to him!?

As perverted as it sounds, I didn't mind hearing that pleasent scream when she was with Emmett. But now it just sounded evil.

This was cruel! Never had I been so confused before- to much was running through my head.

I didn't understand how Alice couldn't see this- I guessed perhaps Emmett was winning. They should be able to hear this... this chess game must be pretty intense.

But their chess was the least of my worries- I had to stop Rosalie and Jasper.

I hopped down from my bed and trudged to Jasper and Alice's room. I slowly approached the door, and the sounds from inside continued. I banged on the door and its occupants immediately fell silent.

Jasper's firm voiced called "Who is it?" My speech of yelling I had mentaly prepared suddenly felt stupid. I calmed down, and replied "Edward."

I heard scrambling from inside, and I pushed the door open.

Rosalie was fumbling with the button on her silk pink blouse, but Jasper was now fully dressed. I held up my hand up to block Rosalie's exposed area from view. I opened my mouth to yell my rage and fury a Jasper. Suddenly, the fury turned calm again. "Dammit Jasper, stop!"

Nothing, not even his "powers" could keep me calm now. I was horrified by this.

Poor sweet Alice would be crushed by this. Even big tough Emmett would be sad.

"Jasper, how could you!" I said very quietly, so Alice and Emmett could not hear, even if they were listening.

If I was human, I would have been crying by now. "And you!"

I turned to Rosalie, who was now fully clothed.

"How could you! Emmett... Alice... imagine how much you have hurt them!" Rosalie opened her mouth but a glare from Jasper that I wasn't supposed to see shut her up.

"I can never look at you again!" Rosalie looked appoligetic, but Jasper did not.

I slowly checked: Emmett's head- he was pondering how he could win with only two pawns.

And Alice was thinking too. About how much she loved Jasper.

"Do you know what she's thinking right now Jasper?" I demanded. He knew who I was talking about.

"She's thinking about how much she loves you. Right now. How could you hurt that? Don't you love her?"

He waited, wondering if it was safe to answer.

A thought entered his mind for a fraction of a second : "I don't love Alice."

That was it. I lunged for him. "How could you!?" I yelled.

Oops. To loud.

Alice and Emmett were on their way up.


	2. How did I not know

_Honestly, I have no clue where I am going with this story. It probably makes NO sense, and if it doesn't, I'll leave a little summary/explaination at the bottom. I'm sorry, I am trying to write through writer's block. I started this story months ago, and can't seem to get back in. We'll see where it goes, give it a bit of time :)_

_Lemon at the end :)_

**Edwards POV**

The handle of the door twisted ever so slightly, and in bounced Alice, followed by a Grizzly looking Emmett.

Oh shit. There is going to be a huge fight. What if someone dies? Oh no! Oh no!

"Hey guys, whats going on!?" Alice practicly yelled, while still bouncing.

"Nothing!" I yelled back. "Nothing."

She stopped bouncing.

"Edward... tell me the truth! What's going on!?"

"Umm.. well... I..." I couldn't finish! All I could do was stammer on about nothing.

Jasper spoke up next.

"Alice honey. You know I love you."

"What's going on?" Alice asked again, her voice seeming anxious.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry." Rosalie said. It sounded like she was about to cry.

"What? I... Oh... my... God." Emmett got it.

Brace yourself for the war Edward!

But there was no war. Emmett trudged out of the room. He didn't even say anything.

I could hear him walking, ever so slightly down the stairs. When he approached the middle, he sat down, buried his eyes in his hands, and cried. **(A/N: Vampires can cry, just no tears come out)**

"Jasper," Alice said, as she stepped toward him. "This was it, wasn't it. You slept with Rose." Her voice turned into a whisper as she said "You slept with Rose, you slept with Rose." Finally she yelled "YOU SLEPT WITH ROSE!?"

Alice took off down the stairs, with every intention to run and never stop.

**Alices POV**

I could run forever. But I knew that would be a bad idea. I just had to run for 6 miles, so Edward definitly couldn't hear me. I was meeting Emmett out here.

_START FLASHBACK, 3 Years ago :_

_"Hey Alice."_

_"Yeah Emmett."_

_"Look, I know you're having a rough time with the whole Jasper thing."_

_"Yeah. It's just, I thought he loved me!"_

_"I know. I thought Rose loved me, but I guess they moved on."_

_"Yeah."_

_"And I think I've moved on too."_

_Gazing into Emmett's eyes, I saw love. But this love wasn't for Rose. I checked behind me to make sure he wasn't looking at anyone else._

_"Me?" I questioned._

_"I think so."_

_"Well, I thought I might have loved you for the past few years. I just never wanted to hurt Jasper!"_

_"It's okay baby. You have me now."_

_"I love you Emmett."_

_"I love you Alice."_

_End Flashback_

"ALICEEE ! I know you're out here!" It was Emmett's big, boomy voice.

"Over here babe. Come and get it!"

Wow. I was trying to seduce my brother - my best friend's husband. Well, she had been sleeping with my man for atleast 10 years. Me and Emmett had been putting on a show that we didn't know for a while. We were going to get revenge on them, we just hadn't figured out how.

I knew this was not how I got revenge. This was just for fun.

Something about Emmett had always appealed to me - his perfect muscles, his chiseled chest, his ruffled hair and gorgeous face. Plus he didn't have cuts and scratches all over him, like Jasper.

_Someone sneeking up behind Alice, grabbing her and launching into a kiss- Emmett!_

"Boo!" a voice yelled as it grabbed me, and in the same instant, my lips found his.

Never had anything felt so right.

His lower lip found mine, and I moaned into his mouth.

Soon his tongue was looking for my tonsils, and I let him in.

Another moan, this time not from me.

He soon pulled his lips away from mine. Soon, his hands were tangling in my short hair, and our lips were back together. My hands found the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

**Emmetts POV**

Alice's mouth tasted delicious. I only wished it could last longer. I pulled away and felt around in her hair, and soon we were kissing again, and she was pulling me into her.

Reaching for the hem of her shirt, I lifted it over her head. Wow.

Rose was sexy but Alice was just... wow!

Her perfect body was screaming _fuck me! _Removing her bra was simple, and soon I was blessed to see even more perfection. Tossing the bra aside, I went to her right breast.

**Sorry for leaving it there. Lemon to come in the next chapter (there's the preview above ;)). Review please, but no flames. Don't like, don't read !**


	3. Lemonade 1

Happy New Year's everyone!

* * *

**Alices POV**

Soon my bra was off, and there I was, half naked in the middle of the forest with my oh! oh my god! oh yeah! holy shit! holy shit!

His tongue played with my nipple, and his left hand reached for my other breast, gently massaging it, but getting rougher and faster with every second.

"Oh, God, Oh God, holy shit!"

"God's not here Alice," Emmett told me inocently, looking with puppy dog eyes. "It's only me."

"Ugh!" I groaned, and guided his face roughly back to my nipple. He continued to pleasure me.

Soon, my hands found my way to his shirt, and I lifted it over his head.

Emmett removed himself from my nipple and returned to my mouth as his shirt fluttered to the ground.

My hands caressed his hard muscles. And that's not the only thing that was hard.

His arousal was bursting let little Emm free, I slowly reached for his zipper, dragging my hands along his now tense thighs.

Bending at the knees, I took his pants and pulled them off in one swift motion.

I almost broke down at his Teletubbie boxers, but remembered my divine purpose, and removed the boxers.

Holy cow. I was frozen in my tracks - he was huge. All the talk Rosalie had given me about how big he was, and how good he was, couldn't prepare me for the size of his little...big man.

"Wow, little Emmett isn't so little after all!"

He chuckled, but then I wondered about the science of it all ... if I was four feet and his dick was really long ... ? I mean, I don't need internal organs anyway, but it would probably hurt.

I took his tip in my mouth , and slowly moved my tounge back and forth, and then moved my whole mouth up and down. Grabbing the rest with my hands, I gave a gentil squeeze.

Not having a gag reflex helped, and I was able to fit the first few inches into my mouth and started moving my tongue and mouth again.

The moan of pleasure that escaped his lips told me he liked it.

Moving my hands and my tongue at the same time, I could tell it wouldn't be long. Flicking his balls with my pinky, his hips bucked against my face. Had I been human, my head would be juice.

"Oh.. oh !" he moaned.

With one final squeeze and flick of my tongue, he was over the edge.

His hips hit my head again, and he held my shoulders for support. I wrapped my arms around him as he rode out his orgasam.

He was soon done, and then turned his attention to me.

"You won't be needing these," he said mischeviously as he ripped off my new Victoria's Secret panties.

His hand reached down a pinched my clit. I high pitched scream of pleasure errupted from the forest - oops, that was me !

He moved in circles first, then side to side, then up and down.

"Emmett," I gasped. "I'm so close."

"Baby come on, come for me."

He stuck one finger in me, and that pushed me over the edge. When my orgasam was finished, he inserted another finger.

Moving them around, he searched for my g-spot.

"Emmett, oh God." I moaned.

A groan escaped his lips as I went over the edge again.

He removed his fingers and greedily licked my hot cum from his fingers, and what had poured all over his hand.

"I need you inside of me."

"What's that, I didn't hear you."

"You..." I gasped "Fuck me."

"Sorry babe, one more time, I didn't hear you."

"Oh shit Emmett. Please, I need you!"

He grabbed hold of my shoulders and pushed us to the ground. He positioned himself ontop of me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. With that, he plunged into me.

Ow. I hadn't felt pain in a long time.

"Oh god," I cried.

"Alice, are you okay?" he asked.

"Just.. one sec.." I gasped. My walls stretched to accomidate his size and after a moment we were all good.

"Okay," I told him. "Please Emmett, fuck me."

He never answered, just pulled back and pounded forward.

"Oh God! Emmett, you're so ... ugh ! My words broke into sylables in time with his thrusts.

**Emmetts POV**

Feeling Alice's walls close around me was like heaven. Never had I been held and cradled so tightly before.

I threw my head back in ecstasy, as we moved so her back was to the tree.

Pulling in and out, the tree groaned and snapped.

We rolled over, so I was ontop again. Taking me by surprise, she rolled us over. Now I was on my back.

"That's it baby!" I cried as she rode my long shaft.

"Emmett!" she screamed. She was close. I could feel it, and so could she.

"Come for me babe. Come all over me."

That was all the encouragement she needed as she let herself go. Her walls tightened around, tighter than they were before.

She screamed my name again as we rolled on our sides. Hearing my name through the forest was enough to send me over the edge.

We came together, and soon after I pulled out of her.

"That was great," she told me panting.

"And that was only round one."

* * *

So... any suggestions as to what I should write next? Cause I have no clue where I'm going with this. Any thoughts or ideas are welcome.

Please review :)


End file.
